Kung-Fu Fighter
Kung Fu Fighter is a 2D fighting game reminiscent of cell phone versions of fighting games. You choose to play as either Sing or Fong and fight through a series of 8 opponents in 3 round matches. Defeat all 8 challengers to win the game. How to Play From the title screen click on "Start Game" to enter the character selection screen. You may also stay on the screen to watch a constantly looping "Instructions" animation. Click on Sing or Fong to start your game. You'll fight your opponents in a best two out of three match by punching, kicking or using special moves. Win twice and you'll move on to the next opponent. Lose twice to an opponent and the game is over. After the game is finished, (either by losing or beating everyone) you may choose to submit your score, or play again. Control Left and right arrow keys walk left and right. Up arrow jumps. Down arrow ducks. Press "A" to punch, and "S" to kick. Toggle the Music with "M" Pause the game with "P". Special moves are listed on the screen and new moves are unlocked every stage. "Back" is the direction facing away from your opponent, and "Forward" is toward them. For example, if a move is listed as "Back, Back, Punch" it will be "Left, Left, Punch." when on the left side, and "Right, Right, Punch" when on the right side of the screen. *Holding down the "Back" button will also block incoming attacks. Tips There are no bonuses for health or time, so playing defensively is a good way to go. Special moves need to be entered pretty fast. The game may be styled after Cell Phone fighting games, but the input speed is much faster. It helps to be holding down the last directional key while pressing Punch or Kick. It may take a few tries to get it down. Once you learn to easily perform special moves, it's best to try to pepper your opponent with projectile moves (like knives and fireballs) from a distance. Some of your opponents will have their own projectile moves, so be careful. Only one of your projectile moves can be on screen at once, so if your opponent is closing in, and your projectile is still on screen, you won't be able to toss another one until it's gone. There are very slight differences between Sing and Fong, so picking one over the other may not matter to you. If you wish to know the basics though: *Sing starts out with a simple, straight-shooting knife special move that's easy to pull off. He later gains a much better fireball move, but it's somewhat hard to perform. *Fong starts out with a strange ice-cream cone tossing move that arcs upward and lands short. It's harder to hit your first opponent with it, but if you pass the first round, she gains a soda bottle projectile that shoots straight forward like Sing's knife. She gains a powerful projectile later on as well, but it's a bit easier to do than Sing's. ChaosD1 03:09, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Games Category:Content